The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine as described hereinafter. Toyota already has a so-called lean engine in which the fuel-air mixture flowing into the cylinder is set into a twisting movement by means of a twisting member. In this engine, fuel injection takes place upstream of the twisting member in a timely manner. This is a very costly proposition.